


Театр двух актеров

by Vitce



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Double Anal Penetration, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitce/pseuds/Vitce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бьякурана выдержать нелегко. А уж если их двое…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Театр двух актеров

**Author's Note:**

> написано по заявке: "8-17. Бьякуран/Шоичи\Бьякуран. Эксперимент с переносом другого себя из параллельного мира завершается успешно, но "пришлый" Бьякуран тоже хочет Шоичи, а Шоичи их не различает. Застать "себя" с Шоичи, двойное проникновение как наказание (Шоичи снизу). Сочетание грубых толчков с нежными поглаживаниями и словами успокоения"

Неровно остриженные белые волосы лезут в глаза, липнут к губам, к мокрому от пота лбу, и Шоичи то и дело опускает голову, утыкаясь в плечо. От запаха кожи, пота и смазки мысли путаются, а колени разъезжаются, так что по ягодицам щекотно проходятся влажные лобковые волосы.   
У Бьякурана даже они – белые и удивительно мягкие, похожие на детский пушок.   
Шоичи приподнимается, нетвердо держась на коленях, и снова опускается на член, с трудом сдерживая стон. Медленный размеренный ритм выматывает, и ему хочется оказаться, наконец, в постели, упасть на подушки, позволяя делать с собой все, что захочется Бьякурану.  
– Двигайся… ну же, – голос у Бьякурана полузадушенный, дрожащий сладко. Шоичи смотрит на него, но видит только открытый изгиб запрокинутой шеи и язык, скользящий по пересохшим губам. – Ну же, Шо-тян.   
Шоичи замирает на секунду в самой нижней точке, наслаждаясь наполненностью, и снова скользит на его члене – вверх-вниз. Собственный член дергается на каждом движении и роняет капли смазки. Шоичи упирается ладонями в плечи Бьякурана, помогая себе, двигаясь все резче, рывками.  
– И что же у нас тут? – Шоичи жмурится, пытаясь успокоить колотящееся сердце. Вот и слух уже подводит. Сейчас… еще немного. – Что я вижу, Шо-тян? Неужели ты даже не различаешь нас?  
Шоичи глядит через плечо, дергаясь и елозя на члене Бьякурана, пытаясь соскользнуть прочь. Сил не хватает, и он только плотнее опускается на чужие бедра, царапаясь неловко раскинутыми ногами о резные ручки кресла.  
– Ну, что же ты остановился? – произносит Бьякуран – тот Бьякуран, что стоит у него за спиной, ухмыляется, складывая руки на груди. – Мне нравится, с каким энтузиазмом ты старался доставить мне удовольствие, Шо-чан.   
Шоичи облизывает губы, переводит взгляд на того Бьякурана, что сидит в кресле, придерживая его за ягодицы. Он улыбается совершенно привычной улыбкой – и от одной этой улыбки сильнее ноет в паху.  
– Неужели, Шо-тян, ты думал, что я прощаю измены, даже если это измены со мной? – Бьякуран шагает вперед скользящим движением, и от его тяжелого грозового взгляда у Шоичи поджимаются яйца. – Давай же… продолжай двигаться, у тебя так хорошо получается.  
Шоичи пробивает дрожью, когда Бьякуран касается его спины, стискивает плечи, не особо заботясь, что причиняет боль. Под его ладонями Шоичи садится на член еще плотнее. Другая пара рук скользит по его груди – сжимает соски, ведет по ребрам. Шоичи не щекотно, его тело растревожено, раздражено до предела и на каждое касание реагирует вспышкой удовольствия – или боли. В лопатки впиваются ногти, и он вскрикивает, дергаясь вверх – прочь от рук Бьякурана.   
– Вот так-то лучше. – Шоичи всхлипывает, когда его снова резко опускают на чужой член. Бьякуран – другой Бьякуран – в кресле улыбается как-то мягко и успокоительно. У него немного расфокусированы глаза, и он то и дело глядит за плечо Шоичи.  
В волосах, на плече Шоичи чувствует горячее дыхание и двигается поспешно сам, стараясь избежать новой боли.   
Он весь потерялся где-то между удовольствием и страхом. Мысли обрываются и теряются, когда член Бьякурана вновь и вновь заполняет его.  
– Ты ведь не думаешь, что все так просто, Шо-тян? – Руки сжимают болезненно, оставляют синяки. Шоичи чувствует, как Бьякуран утыкается ему сзади в короткие волоски на шее, ведет губами по коже вниз. Зубы сжимают загривок Шоичи, но тотчас же второй Бьякуран подается вперед и опускает свои губы на его – как печать. Крик разбивается о поцелуй и тает внутри.  
Сам поцелуй – нежный, ласковый, он скользит вдоль уголка рта, и Шоичи запрокидывает голову, поставляя шею. Сзади его тотчас ловят за волосы, прогибают еще больше.  
Они играют с Шоичи, то заставляя его вскрикивать от боли, то - сильнее подаваться навстречу и невнятно постанывать. Он все сильнее теряется под ласками двух пар рук. Нежные касания Бьякурана в кресле подводят Шоичи к самой границе оргазма, грубые болезненные ласки того, что прижимается к нему сзади, не дают ему переступить эту границу.  
Пальцы сминают его ягодицы и приподнимают, стаскивая с члена. Это так внезапно, горько и пусто, что Шоичи протестующе мычит. Это было бы так по-бьякурановски: завести его до полубезумия и не дать кончить.  
– Тише, Шо-тян. Сейчас будет очень хорошо, – Бьякуран перед ним касается его щеки, и Шоичи думает, как же мог перепутать его с тем, к кому так привык.  
По пояснице и ягодицам течет холодное, и тонкие пальцы распределяют смазку по его входу. Шоичи прикрывает глаза, подаваясь навстречу рукам и губам, шепчущим что-то невнятное и успокоительное. А потом его опускают, натягивают разом на два члена. Это слишком много, Шоичи кричит и дергается, пытаясь выдраться из их рук, но его стискивают между разгоряченных тел, и кто-то, уже и не различить – кто, сжимает его член и дрочит его быстрыми рывками. Колени разъезжаются, и сопротивление угасает. Шоичи чувствует, как его подхватывают под бедра, как двигаются в нем два члена – синхронно, но чуть не в лад. Это больно, горячо и одновременно очень хорошо. Два Бьякурана прижимаются к нему с двух сторон, и Шоичи начинает казаться, что это один человек.   
Дыхание, касающееся обоих его плеч, – синхронное, горячо-прерывистое. В левое ухо шепчет мягкий, успокаивающий голос, в правом – звучат какие-то развратные слова, но Шоичи уже не различает смысла. Он всхлипывает, когда в тесноте их тел ладонь сжимает его член, надавливая на головку большим пальцем.   
– Шо-тян,– одновременно – сразу в оба уха. Слева звучит стон, и один из членов выскальзывает из него, пятная его бедра каплями спермы. Шоичи падает вперед, утыкаясь в его грудь, пахнущую потом и разгоряченной кожей, и подаваясь под резкими быстрыми толчками. Член трется о живот Бьякурана, отзываясь на каждом движении вспышкой удовольствия. Оргазм накрывает Шоичи прямо посреди движения – он лихорадочно дергается назад, ломая ритм и насаживаясь на член до предела. Бьякуран наваливается на него, вжимаясь всем телом и хрипло вскрикивая.  
Дыхание выравнивается постепенно. Шоичи приподнимает голову и мотает ей, пытаясь отбросить лезущие в глаза пряди, но они насквозь мокрые, облепили лоб и не желают убираться. Горячие пальцы гладят его по щеке, по лбу, проводят по волосам, заглаживая их назад.   
– Ох, Шо-тян, ты такой милый, - Шоичи смотрит вверх – на Бьякурана, развалившегося в кресле. Потом оглядывается – второй сидит на краешке стола, прямо поверх документов.  
– Простите, Бьякуран-сан? – голос срывается на хрип. – Я должен был отличить…  
Они смеются – оба. Шоичи совсем не смешно.   
– А почему ты говоришь это – ему? – Бьякуран в кресле улыбается обманчиво мягко. Его руки гладят Шоичи по спине, обводя начавшие наливаться синяки. – Настоящий, рожденный в этом мире – я.  
Язык едва ворочается, но Шоичи хочется высказать все, что он думает о подобных шутках. Хочется вскочить и хлопнуть дверью на прощание.   
На его спину ложится еще одна пара рук. Они гладят его – нежно и успокаивающе, немного неловко, и то и дело сталкиваются и мешают друг другу. Шоичи делается вдруг уютно и спокойно, и мир прекращает кружиться перед глазами. Сквозь навалившуюся дремоту он чувствует, как его поднимают и несут куда-то, чувствует простыни и два горячих тела, прижимающихся к нему с двух сторон.


End file.
